


Alphas Initiative

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sexual Tension, Virgin Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's had a crush on the most popular Alpha at his university for as long as he can remember.  But when Clint starts paying attention to him, Steve can't help but wonder if it's really love, or if it's just because he's an unknotted Omega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting for the Right Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I have a terrible soft spot for omegaverse.... this is the first fic I've tried to write in this verse though, so we'll see what happens lol

Being an Alpha at a major university was the shit.

If you asked anyone – literally ANYONE on campus, to not know would be impossible – Clint Barton was the model of perfection: strong, athletic, intelligent, gorgeous, and without any of the usual Alpha downsides like a quick raging temper or those  moments driven entirely by the need to knot someone who was in heat.  Captain of the archery team, top gymnast and cross country runner, he was often seem running around campus in a tight tank top and shorts, waving at any and everyone that said hello to him. 

Between his psychology, theater, and music majors, he still made time for a social life, tagging along with his best friend beta Tony Stark to parties.  Tony did all the strutting, his friend usually standing hands in his pockets against a back wall talking to all of the nervous, excited girls who came to talk to him.  He was so uncharacteristically sweet and gentle, so different from the rest of the alphas on campus who all were drawn to the football field or wrestling teams, all anger and brawn. 

No, Clint wasn’t like them.

Maybe that was why Steve liked him so much.

“Sighting at ten o’clock.” Peggy muttered in his ear as they sat studying in the library, smirking as he automatically turned to look, his face pink and expectant.  He wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Not funny Peg,” he whispered back, his face going red when she laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Hey, I’m not the one with my eyes on THE most eligible bachelor on campus.”  She smiled, ruffling his hair.  “Seriously though, I’m a little worried about you Steve.”

“Why?”  He asked, looking back down at his partially completed illustration.  Picking up his pencil he started back in on his shading, eyes flicking back up at Peggy a few minutes later when she still hadn’t responded.  “What?”

“When were you going to tell me Heath asked you out?”  She asked, her voice quiet and hurt.  Setting down his pencil Steve took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he sighed.  “I thought we told each other everything?”

“We do, I just… it was embarrassing, you know?”  He said, shaking his head.  She arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say more as he bit his lip, searching for the right words.  “I don’t even know him Peggy.  He only asked me anyways because he’s a horny alpha looking for a new screw.”

“C’mon, you don’t know that!  You’ve got a lot to offer a guy, and sooner or later someone is going to realize that”

“He asked me if I’d ever gone into heat Peg, then when I said no he asked if he would be the one to change that.”  Steve said, dropping her hand to pick his pencil back up.  Peggy looked away, swallowing against the lump in her throat.  It always seemed to come back to this with Steve and men – they only wanted him because he was a challenge, and omega who’d yet to go into heat or be claimed.  “He didn’t even know I was an art major Peggy, he knows nothing about me.”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, patting his shoulder.  “He’s a pig.”

“No, he’s an alpha, there’s a difference.  Pigs don’t hit on me just because I’m untouched and unknotted.”  Steve said, smiling gently when she laughed.  Looking down at his watch he tapped it, pointing at her bag.  “You have a class in fifteen minutes, get going or you’ll be late.”

“What would I without you?”  She grinned as she gathered up her things, kissing him on the forehead before dashing off. 

Steve went back to his illustration, humming idly to himself as he worked.  A couple people stared at him as they passed, but he ignored them, focusing on his work and blocking everything else out. 

No one really knew what to do with Steve Rogers.  He was the gorgeous captain of the baseball team with a weekend job creating his own comic strip with the local newspaper.  As a double major in art and history, Steve didn’t really have a social life, not that he minded.  When he arrived as a freshman, people had been instantly drawn to him.  Everyone assumed just to look at him that he was an alpha, perfect and magnetic.  That was back when he still went to parties.

Now he was obscure, just the way he liked it, an oddity.  People still looked when he passed, but it wasn’t the same, for which he was thankful.  That kind of attention had always freaked him out. 

 If he’d been paying attention to anything around him, he would have heard the sudden quickness of breath of the people around him and known who had just arrived.  Trapped in his own little world, it wasn’t until the hair on the back of his neck pricked and told him someone was standing right behind him watching him sketch that he looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue.

“That’s a really cool drawing.”  Clint said, shifting the strap of his messenger back a little higher up onto his shoulder.  Steve looked down at his work, unable to look back up at the alpha watching him with those damn beautiful eyes of his.  “I don’t want to bother you, but the rest of the tables are kind of full.  Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Um… what?”  Steve asked, looking up in shock.  He looked around at the other tables, at the expectant faces watching him with anger and envy.  Suddenly he wished Peggy were still here, that his tabled wasn’t the most empty.  “Sure, if you want.”

“Thanks.  I promise I won’t bother you.”  The alpha grinned, settling down on the other side of the table. 

True to his word, Clint went straight to work and didn’t say anything to Steve again.  And yet, there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate now.  After all, the guy he’d had a crush on since he saw him in his first college production of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ was sitting across from his exuding alpha energy and making his knees go weak.  Worried about ruining the illustration he’d been working on for days with his fidgeting, he pulled out his book on the American Civil War and tried to read, failing miserably.

“Hey Barton, there you are!”  Steve didn’t need to look up to know it was Tony Stark.  Out of the corner of his eye he watched them clap hands, ruffling each other’s hair and growling a little, the perfect show of alpha/beta friendships.  It took everything in him not to roll his eyes.  “And who’s this gorgeous thing?”

“Steve Rogers,” Steve nearly swallowed his tongue as he looked up at Clint, his mind racing.  He was nearly one hundred percent sure he hadn’t told him his name.  And yet he was smiling at Steve calmly, his eyes warm.  “He’s captain of the baseball team.  Got one hell of a pitcher’s arm from what I hear.” 

“No kidding,” Tony grinned wolfishly, leaning down a little towards Steve.  “Maybe I should take up an interest in baseball, if half the team’s even a fraction as attractive as you, it might be worth the effort.”

Anyone else would have been flattered, he knew.  Tony was desired by most of campus, even if everyone knew he was in a polyamorous relationship with his other best friends Rhodey and Pepper.  It didn’t stop him from flirting, and neither Pepper or Rhodey were prone to being jealous when they knew at the end of the day Tony loved them and no one else, regardless of all the beds he found his way into – and more importantly, back out of. 

“Leave him alone Stark.”  His voice might have been light, but the subtle order was enough to make the beta nod his head and step back.  Steve looked between them, torn between shock and the quick flick of desire he felt that Clint had used his alpha dominance to get Tony to leave him be.  He jerked his head towards the door, Tony nodding and shooting a quick look between them before heading outside to wait for Clint.  As he gathered up his things, he held out a hand to Steve.  “It was nice to officially meet you.  We should hang out sometime, you know, and actually talk or something.”

“Um… yeah, sure.  I’d like that, I think.”  Steve rambled, his face going pink as he took Clint’s hand and shook it. 

Steve didn’t breathe again until he was gone.  As he packed up his things to head back to the apartment he shared with Peggy and Bucky, his two high school best friends, he noticed something glinting under the table.  Picking it up he flushed again, pocketing it quickly. 

As he walked back to his apartment he could only repeat what had just happened to himself over and over again, like a mantra: Clint Barton knows my name, he wants to hang out with me, he ordered Tony away, he shook my hand, he actually touched me.  Steve grinned as he started making dinner for himself and his roommates, his hand drifting unconsciously to pat at his pocket every few minutes.

That night as he got into bed he got on Facebook and found Clint’s page, sending him a message: _You left your watch behind, I have it.  When’s a good time for me to bring it to you?”_  


	2. Pack Mentality

“I’m going with you.”

Steve blushed as he pulled on his coat, helplessly looking to Peggy for help.  She shrugged, smirking as Bucky pulled on his boots and grabbed the keys out of Steve’s hand, his jaw set. 

“I’m just running over to the library to give Clint his watch back, it’s no big deal.  You really don’t have to come with me.”  Steve tried again, sighing and pulling on his jacket as Bucky made his way to the front door.  Peggy kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair, promising to have the dinner mess cleaned up by the time they got back.  “Bucky, really, I can go alone.”

“In the middle of the night on a Friday? No, you can’t.  Everyone on campus is probably drunk and looking for a screw.  I’m coming if only to make sure no one tries anything on you, understood?”  Bucky said, refusing to look at him as he pulled on his hoodie.  “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said softly, taking Bucky’s hand as they headed out of their apartment.  He smiled gently, squeezing the omega’s fingers.  “Thanks for driving me.”

“No problem.”  Bucky said, letting go of his hand to open his car door.

As they drove, Steve couldn’t help but marvel over his best friend.  When they’d been little, it hadn’t mattered that he was an omega and Bucky was an alpha.  As soon as puberty had hit though, people began to snicker around them, assuming they’d mate with each other, but it had never happened.  After a while people began to assume that Bucky was a dud, incapable of knotting or being a normal alpha because he left Steve unknotted.  It always surprised Steve that Bucky didn’t seem bothered that their friendship was making him look incompetent to potential mates, but he’d stuck by him through everything.  The day Bucky started hooking up with Peggy was still one of the best days in Steve’s life because he didn’t have to feel guilty anymore. 

“I’ll wait here,” Bucky sighed, pulling the car into a parking spot at the back of the library rolling his window down.  “I’m serious though, I’ll be listening. If I hear one whine or yelp I’ll be out of this car so fast…”

“Don’t worry Buck, I’ll be fine.”  Steve smiled, patting his hand as he got out of the car. 

As he rounded the front of the building, Steve started to feel queasy.  What was he doing here, awkwardly waiting on the most sought after alpha on campus?  Just as he was trying to decide how big of an asshole move it would be to leave the watch on the bench where he said he’d meet Barton when he caught a whiff of Clint’s scent heading towards him.  Obediently, thoughtlessly, he dropped onto the bench, his mouth going dry as Clint jogged into view shooting him a wide smile.

“Hey there Rogers!”  He grinned, perching on the arm of the bench next to him.  Steve repressed the sudden urge to whimper, pulling the watch out of his pocket presenting it to its owner.  Clint took it fondly, a sharp shock snapping up his spine as their fingers touched.  “God, you’re a lifesaver.  I would never have forgiven myself if I’d lost it for good.”

Steve shifted beside him, unsure what to say or do now that his goal had been achieved.  Not daring to look at him he clambered off the bench, trying desperately to keep himself from blushing.  All his careful measures failed him when Clint grabbed his wrist, Steve going bright red.  He looked back at him in confusion, unsure what Clint could possibly be wanting.

“I was wondering… would you want to grab a bite to eat together or coffee of something?”  Clint asked, Steve blinking rapidly.

“My friend’s waiting for me in the parking lot to take me home.”  He said, flushing once he realized how lame that sounded.

“Are you sure?  I promise my intensions are pure.”  Clint grinned, letting go of his wrist.  Steve rubbed it absently, staring at the ground.  “It’s alright if you don’t want you.  I just wanted to thank you for bringing me my watch.”

“Oh really?  I didn’t realize this was such a dreadfully important watch.”  Steve said sarcastically, realized too take how overly snarky he’d sounded.  Biting his lip he looked up, worried he might have offended him, raising an eyebrow when Clint started to laugh.

“I’m rather… sentimental about it, I guess.”  Clint shrugged, running a finger over the clock face.  Swallowing he looked away, his shoulders sagging.  “It was my brother Barney’s.  He left it to me when he died.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  Steve said, instinctively reaching out to him.  Clint looked down at the hand on his knee then up at Steve, the former panicking and pulling away.  “Look, you really don’t have to thank me, it was no trouble.”

“Please?  I’ll feel bad that you came all the way here just to drop this off to me.”  Clint said, Steve glancing towards the parking lot and freezing when he saw Bucky walking angrily towards them. 

“You ready to go home or what?”  Bucky asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and completely ignoring Clint.  Steve looked between them in a panic, worried he was about to have a dominance battle on his hands as Barton slid off the bench. 

“Well, if you change your mind and decide you want that cup of coffee you know how to get ahold of me.”  Clint smiled, offering his hand to Steve.  Bucky bristled as he took it, automatically reaching out to grasp his elbow.  It was subtle, but at the narrowing of Clint’s eyes Bucky pulled back, Steve standing awkwardly between them not sure what to do.  “If it would make you feel better, Bucky and Peggy are free to come.”

“That sounds nice I guess.”  Steve said before his friend could answer, trying desperately to ignore the way Bucky’s shoulders tensed.  “How about tomorrow around one?”

“I’ll see you then.”  Clint smiled, letting go of his hand.

Bucky waited until they got safely into the car before lecturing him, for which Steve was grateful.  After a while he gave up trying to talk some sense into him, sighing as they entered their apartment.  Peggy watched them both carefully but didn’t say anything, watching as Bucky went straight back to their room and Steve absently dropped onto the couch.  Steve stared straight ahead, finally allowing himself to smile.

Tomorrow he was going to have coffee with Clint Barton.  Everything was starting to look up. 


	3. Hunting Prey

“This is the worse idea ever.” 

“Bucky, calm down its only been a few minutes.”  Peggy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, patting Steve’s hand where it lay next to hears on the table top.  The three of them had been waiting at the coffee shop for Clint to show up for nearly ten minutes and Bucky was starting to fidget.  “I think this is a great idea.”

“Really?”  Steve asked, raising an eyebrow when she nodded.  “And why is that?”

“Well you’ve had a crush on him for forever, so of course I’m happy he’s interested in you.  Plus, he’s damn good looking so I’m glad he invited us along.”  Peggy winked, Bucky rolling his eyes as their friend blushed and tried to flatten his hair with no avail.  “But really, I’m glad we’re here.  I can tell you’re more relaxed knowing we’re here to step in if anything goes wonky.”

“Thanks guys, especially you Bucky.”  Steve said softly, his best friend raising an eyebrow at him.  “I know you didn’t want to come.”

“You wanted me here, that was enough for me.”  Bucky said with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.  Steve could have sworn he saw him smile, if only a little. “Speak of the devil, here comes your Alpha.”

“Sorry I’m late, Tony was being a pain in the ass and wouldn’t give me the keys to my bike.”  Clint said as he reached their table, waving at Peggy before turning to look at Steve.  “So, it’s my treat.  What do you want?”

“He drinks his coffee black, two sugars.”  Bucky said, Steve going red in the face.  Peggy shot him a look that clearly said she thought he was overstepping his bounds but he ignored her, Clint raising an eyebrow at them.

“Well alright then, I’ll be right back with your coffee.”  Clint said forcing on a smile as he patted Steve on the shoulder. 

“Are you trying to embarrass me?”  Steve whispered as soon as Clint was out of ear shot.  “Seriously, I know you don’t like him, but did you have to make me look pathetic?”

“Hey, I never said I didn’t like him.”  Bucky snapped, closing his eyes as he struggled to reign his temper back in.  Running a hand through his hair he glanced over at the counter, not the least bit surprised to see Clint watching him curiously.  “I don’t like when any Alpha goes after you.  None of them care about you at all.  They just want to be the first to knot you.”

“You didn’t, and you were around me for years.”  Steve hissed back, smacking his fist against the table.  Peggy swallowed as she looked between them, not sure whose side she was supposed to take.  “I was weaker then Bucky, I would have stood no chance if you tried to take me, and frankly I probably would have let you just to get it over with.  But you didn’t come after me like that.  You can’t tell me all Alphas are beasts who just want to rut with me - you never did.”

“You’re right, didn’t.  But can you really say that any of the guys who HAVE gone after you in the past have been nice guys with more than sex on their minds?”  Bucky asked, his voice painfully sad.  Steve looked away as Bucky stood up, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.  “Fine, you want to trust him, be my guest.  I’ll get out of your way.  Peggy, are you coming or not?”

“Bucky…”  She said softly, looking to Steve for help.  He nodded, forcing on a smile for her sake as she followed his best friend out of the shop.

“Everything okay over here?”  Steve started as Clint sat down across from him in Peggy’s empty chair setting his coffee in front of him.  “I… know Bucky doesn’t think you should hang around with me.”

“He’s not exactly subtle, is he?”  Steve almost laughed, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee.  “Then again, he’s never been anything but loud and sure of himself ever since we were kids.”

“You two have known each other your whole lives, huh?”  Clint asked, smiling when Steve nodded.  “Sounds like me and Tony.  Boy, growing up was never boring with him around, I’ll tell you that.”

“So… why did you want to get coffee?”  Steve asked, blushing when Clint looked up at him in surprise.  “I don’t want to be forward… but I don’t get it.  Before the other day I didn’t even know you knew my name.  And now we’re getting coffee together?  Why?”

“Is it really so surprising?  Do you really think its not possible that someone could just find you interesting and want to get to know you?”  Clint asked, resting his hand on top of Steve’s.  The omega swallowed, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he felt Clint rub the pad of his thumb over the back of his hand.  “You know, I’ve actually had an eye on you since our freshman year.”

“Really?”  Steve asked, nearly swallowing his tongue when Clint looked up at him and grinned.  “There’s no way.”

“No, really, I did.  I first saw you at a baseball game Natasha dragged me to our first semester.”  Clint grinned, his face going a little pink the longer Steve looked at him in surprise.  “And there you were, this skinny little freshman with a killer curve ball and a nervous smile.  You seemed to have this… quiet strength to you, I don’t know how else to explain it.  It intrigued it.”

“And it’s taken you till now to talk to me?”  Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as Clint let go of his hand.  “Why?”

“C’mon, do you really think I was going to even try getting near you with someone like Bucky protecting you?  I figured I didn’t have anything that even resembled a chance with you if he was watching over you like a hawk all the time.”  Clint shrugged, taking a sip of his coffee.

“So what else do you know about me?”  Steve asked, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the guy he’d had a crush on forever had been watching him all along from a distance.

“Nat says you’re an art student, and from what I saw the other day I’d say a damn good one at that.”  Clint grinned, waving at a group of his friends as they passed.  “So, if you don’t mind my asking, why did you come?”

“What do you mean?”  Steve asked, his mouth going dry.

“I told you why I wanted to hang out.”  Clint explained, shrugging.  “Why are you here?”

“I… well, I’ve… um.”  Steve looked down at his hands, unsure how best to answer.  ‘I’ve always had a crush on you’ and ‘you’re freaking hot how could I say no’ both felt stalkerish and wrong.  “I don’t know… because you seem perfect, I guess.  Wanted to see for myself if it was true.”

“I’m anything but perfect, believe me.”  Clint said, his smile slipping off his face.  Taking another drink of his coffee he catch Steve’s eyes, the omega swallowing at the intense look in them.  “When I told you I have nothing but good intentions towards you, I meant it.  That doesn’t mean I’m not attracted to you though, and I am an Alpha - but I swear to you now, I’ll never hurt you on purpose, especially not that way.”

“I trust you.”  Steve said at once, blushing when Clint’s face softened.  “I don’t know why, but I do.”

“I’ll do my best not to break that trust then.”  His voice was serious, but his smile put Steve at ease.  “So, are you free tonight?  What do you say we go on a real date?”

“Um… yeah, sure.”  Steve said, half convinced he was dreaming.  Clint grabbed Steve’s wrist, scrawling his number across the back of his hand before standing up.

“I’ve got a class to get to now, but call any time after three to tell me your address so I can come pick you up.  Six o’clock sound good to you?” Clint asked, picking up his coffee in one hand while resting the other on Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah, sounds good.”  Steve said, his throat tight.

“See you then beautiful.”  Clint grinned, dipping down quickly to peck a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Steve sat in shock for a few minutes, his eyes locked at the phone number on his skin like he thought it would disappear any second.  Pulling out his phone he quickly dialed Peggy’s number, unsure whether he wanted to smile or laugh.

“Hey, you’ll never guess what just happened…”


	4. On the Prowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which shit gets real

Sometimes, Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have Peggy in his life. 

She’d squealed excitedly just like a best friend should when Steve told her he’d been asked on a real date, telling him she’d find a way to get Bucky out of the apartment for a few hours so that they had plenty of time to get him ready.  Steve tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn’t listen.  Tension knotted in Steve’s stomach at the thought that Bucky would never be happy about Clint asking him out.

He might have known why his best friend was against this, but that didn’t make it any harder to deal with when Bucky knew this was what he’d been pining after since freshman year. 

“What do you think, the blue one of the white one?”  Peggy asked, holding up two of his best dress shirts.  Steve sighed, flopping down on his bed in frustration

“Peg, this is hopeless.  I don’t know what kind of date this is, he didn’t say.  What if he wants to take me clubbing?”  Steve asked not bothering to hide the panicked whine in his voice.  Peggy hung the shirts back up, biting her lip.  “I’m sorry.  I just don’t want you to put a lot of effort into something I’ll inevitably screw up anyways.”

“Hey, don’t say that.”  She said sadly.  When he didn’t say anything she knelt down beside the bed, taking his hand.  “Look at it this way: he asked you out. HE asked YOU.  Clearly, he’s interested.  I’m sure Clint doesn’t care what you wear, he’ll just be happy you’re with him.”

“Thanks… I guess you’re right.”   Steve smiled, squeezing her fingers.  “Let’s go for something less… reserved, just in case.  I want to look my best.”

“Then I know just the thing.”  Peggy grinned, running back to his closet.

An hour later – Steve couldn’t BELIEVE when Peggy said she usually spent twice that amount of time getting ready for a date with Bucky – Steve sat ready in the living room waiting for Clint to come pick him up.  He was so nervous, he didn’t hear the door open.

“Hey guys, I’m home!”  Steve turned to look at Peggy in panic, not the least bit surprised to see her face turn bright red as she watched Bucky slip his coat off.  He raised an eyebrow as he handed her the bag of groceries she’d sent him out for, stopping short when he got a good look at Steve.

“Um… you look… well, you look nice.”  He said to Steve, turning pink when Steve raised an eyebrow.  He couldn’t help but grin – if Bucky who’d known him his whole life has reacted like that, Clint was sure to like it.  “You going somewhere tonight?”

“Well, the thing is…”  Steve said, tripping over his words.  He looked imploringly at Peggy.

“Steve’s got a date.” 

The noise Bucky let out was so far from human, Steve fell off the couch in a confused rush.  Peggy blinked looking between them, the look on Steve’s place saying plainly that this was a first for him too.  In all their years together, neither of them had ever heard Bucky let out such an angry, commanding growl before.  Before anyone could say anything he turned on his heel and marched off, slamming his bedroom door behind him as he went.  For a few minutes all Peggy and Steve could do was stare after him in silence, Steve still sprawled across the floor.

“That… did not go well.”  Peggy said softly, shaking her head as she made her way into the living room to help Steve off the floor.  One he was seated securely on the couch again she fixed his hair, a pained look on her face.  “I knew he would have a problem if he knew Clint was taking you out, but we didn’t even tell him that part and he freaked out.  What is going on with that jerk lately?”

“He’d just… being Bucky.  He’s always been like this about guys coming after me, you know that.”  Steve shrugged.  He would never admit it, but that growl had scared the living shit out of him – not because he was worried Bucky would have tried to hurt him, but because of the way it had made him feel.  “Maybe I shouldn’t go tonight.  There’s still time to call Clint and call the whole things off.”

“No, you can’t do that just because Bucky’s worked himself up into one of his moods.”  Peggy said sharply, punching his shoulder.  “Look, you’ve liked this guy forever.  Bucky has no say in who you can and can’t date.”

Even though he nodded, as he watched Peggy walk off to go calm her boyfriend down, Steve had to fight to not call her back.  Part of him liked that Bucky was angry he was going on a date with someone else.  He was comfortable with Bucky, so comfortable it had never really bothered him that he didn’t date, and somehow the idea that Bucky didn’t want anyone else to claim him was flattering. 

His thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang. 

“No.”  Steve snapped at Bucky as he opened his bedroom door looking feral.  He stopped in his tracks, stunned to see his best friend actually getting angry for a change.  Steve squared his shoulders, his jaw set.  “You are not going to go down there and scare the first nice boy off that comes to pick me up.  I know why you’re being an ass right now, but I don’t care.  I’m going and you can’t stop me.  If something goes wrong, fine, you can be there for me to help pick up the pieces.  But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to go just because something bad COULD happen.  I’ll call you if I need help, okay?”

Bucky didn’t say anything as he strode across the apartment to pull Steve into a hug.  As he pulled back, his lips brushes Steve’s ear, the omega shivering in a way he found both exhilarating and terrifying.

“Have a good time!”  Peggy grinned, slipping her arm into Bucky’s as Steve raced to the door.

“Hey,” he said breathlessly as he opened it.  He could already feel the blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked Clint over.  Something about his white and red track jacket made Clint look particularly dashing. 

“Wow, and here I thought you couldn’t get any more gorgeous.”  Clint grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked Steve up and down.  He ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment as he pulled flowers out from behind his back, smiling when Steve took them happily.  “I wasn’t sure if you would find it dorky or not, but I figured what the hell?  The worst you could do was laugh.”

“These are beautiful.”  Steve grinned, turning to hand them to Peggy as he pulled on his coat.  As he stepped outside, Clint offered him his hand, Steve’s heart racing as he took it.  “So where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise.”  Clint grinned as he opened the car door for Steve.  He didn’t ask again, choosing instead to revel in the warmth of the car that smelled like old leather and Clint’s cologne as his date told him stories about his friends, like the time Tony had been really drunk and called Pepper by the wrong name and she punched him in the nose, or the time Natasha had streaked across campus naked to win a bet.  By the time they got to the club he’d picked out, Steve wasn’t feeling nervous anymore.

At least, not until they got inside.

“Is this okay?”  Clint asked as he stripped off his coat.  Steve couldn’t decide which he wanted more – to go inside and spend the night with Clint looking drop dead gorgeous in his tight fitting tank top, or go someplace where he wouldn’t have to worry about staying on his guard all night.  As if sensing his fears, Clint took his hand, his face deadly serious.  “Look, if this is too much, we can go somewhere that’s more chill.  But if you want to stay, I promise I won’t let anyone lay so much as a finger on you.  You shouldn’t have to be afraid to have fun just because guys can be jerks.”

“I… I want to go in, at least for a little bit.  If things get to be too much, we can leave then right?”  Steve asked, calming when Clint nodded.  As Clint led him inside, he had to admit, it was worth the risk just to be seen walking in holding the hand of the most sought after bachelor Alpha at their university. 

Clint led him towards the bar, high fiving the bartender as Steve slid onto a stool looking around.    Not that he wanted to tell Clint, but Steve had never been to a place like this before.  The last party he’d gone to had been freshman year, and he never wanted a repeat of that – he’d always had problems with Alphas before, but for some reason that night no less than five of them and a few Betas had gone after him, Bucky finally breaking a headstrong Alpha’s wrist after he forcibly tried to get Steve out of his jeans.  Shuddering Steve turned away from the bad memories and back toward his date, grinning as Clint handed him a water. 

“If you want something stronger, just order it.  Tonight’s my treat so get whatever you want.”  He shouted over the music, Steve shivering when he moved his stool closer and slid an arm around his waist.  Even with the bass pounding behind him, Steve felt totally calm as Clint’s hand travelled up his back to rest against his neck, fingers tickling at his hairline as they rubbed in slow circles.  “Wanna go dance?”

“What?  Oh, God, no.”  Steve said quickly, blushing when Clint raised an eyebrow in amusement.  “I don’t know HOW. At least, not like what they’re doing out there.  Peggy taught me the waltz for a wedding a few years back, but I don’t even remember that.”

“Do you trust me?”  Clint asked, grinning as he slid off his stool when Steve nodded.  He offered his hand, kissing Steve on the forehead when he took it.  “Then let me lead you.

As Clint spun him around, pressing tightly up behind him with one hand snaked around to rest on his stomach and the other secured tightly on his hip, Steve had a second to breathe before the music started pounding and Clint started moving their hips in time together.  It only took Steve about three minutes to realize this kind of dancing wasn’t for him, and two more to realize with Clint looking at him THAT WAY, he didn’t even care.  Before long he’d picked up the rhythm, closing his eyes as he let his dead loll back against Clint’s shoulder.  And when Clint bit down gently on his neck, more of a teasing nibble than a claiming bite, Steve didn’t even bother to hold in the moan that rose up in his throat. 

But all too soon, Clint was dragging him out of the club, Steve stumbling dazed behind him with his eyes fixed on the gentle wing of the Alphas hips as he hurried them towards the car. 

“What’s wrong?  Weren’t you having fun?”  Steve asked, biting his lip when Clint turned back to look at him with a pained expression.  Clint was panting, running a hand shakily through his hair as he dropped Steve’s hand and stepped away.  “What’s going on?”

“I had to get you out of there before anyone else noticed.”  Clint said in a low voice, Steve shivering at the sheer possessiveness in his tone.  Steve stepped closer, sliding his arms around Clint’s waist with a grin as the Alpha sucked in a breath.  “Steve, please, you have to stop or I won’t be able to control myself.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?”  Steve grinned, but even as he said it he knew something was wrong.  Pulling back at bit he ran a hand over his eyes, shaking his head.  “I feel kind of weird.”

“I think… I think you’re going into heat.”  Clint said, not looking at him as he opened the car door for Steve to slip inside. About halfway home, Steve started to feel it in earnest, panting in the passenger seat as Clint gritted his teeth and pressed down harder on the gas pedal. 

“God, does it always hurt this much?”  Steve asked, a bit embarrassed by the whine in his voice.  There was a visible twitch in his jaw, Clint breathing as little as he had to.  It was driving him bonkers to be in such an enclosed space with Steve, the scent he was giving off heavy in the air.  Cursing under his breath Clint rolled down the windows, Steve hissing in half pleasurable pain as the cool wind hit his skin.  “Oh God, make it stop… please, I can’t stand it.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help.”  Clint said, shaking his head.  “I… I won’t try to knot someone ever again.  I’m sorry, it’s just too dangerous.” 

“But will that make this stop?  Make the pain go again?”  Steve groaned,  screwing his eyes tight shut as a flicker of white hot desire sizzled through him.  He could barely stand it, sitting in the car that smelled so much like Clint, able to tell that Clint wanted him.  The Alpha aura he was exuding was overwhelming, snaking its way through Steve’s blood and veins.  “Please... make it stop, I need something to make it stop.”

“I can’t, I’ll hurt you!”  Clint said in a strained voice.  As he pulled into a parking spot in front of Steve’s apartment he got out of the car, picking Steve up carefully and rushing him to the door. 

“What on Earth?”  Peggy said in a high voice as she opened the door, moving out of the way so that Clint could carry Steve inside. 

“What’s wrong?”  Bucky asked, stopping in his tracks as he caught a whiff of Steve’s scent.  “How… but Steve never…”

“I took him to a club, we danced.  Something there must have triggered it.”  Clint said quickly, Peggy pointing the way to Steve’s room.  Clint rushed him into his room, Peggy helping him pull Steve out of his jacket as he thrashed and moaned.  Turning to Bucky Clint took a deep breath.  “You’ve got to do something.”

“What do you expect me to do?  He’s my best mate!”  Bucky snapped, watching in panic as Steve whimpered thrashing around in his sheets.

“Well I can’t do it.”

“I can’t either!”

“Someone help me, make it stop.”  Steve whined, Peggy taking the hand he reached towards her.

“Fine… I’ll do it.” 


	5. Claimed at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is porn - you've been warned

“Fine… I’ll do it.”  Steve looked up wildly, eyebrows knitting together as Bucky sat down on the edge of the bed beside him pressing a hand to his forehead.  He looked down at his girlfriend kneeling beside him, smiling weakly when she nodded and stood up.  Grabbing Clint’s wrist Peggy led him out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Bucky didn’t move, closing his eyes with a growl of barely contained longing when Steve grabbed at his knee, his fingers clawing at the material.  Swallowing he grasped the writhing Omega by the shoulders to hold him still. 

“Steve, I know you’re in pain and you’re desperate, but do you really want me to do this?”  Bucky asked, biting his lip when Steve nodded immediately, the low, wanton whine he let out doing nothing to help Bucky’s dwindling resistance to his instincts.   “Please, I can only fight the urge to claim you for so long before I snap.  If you don’t want ME, you need to tell me, now.  We can find someone else… I can convince Clint if that’s what you want.”

Steve groaned, leaning up on one arm so he could snake his other hand behind Bucky’s neck pulling him down into a kiss.  Bucky growled into the kiss, something he’d been fighting since they were children sliding into place as his best friend’s lips opened under the insistence of his tongue.  As Steve pulled back, he smiled brightly, for a moment the same as he’d always been. 

“I trust you.”  Steve said in a shaky voice, curling his fingers in his best friend’s hair.  As his best friend smoothed a hand down his back, he shivered in delight.  “Please Bucky, fix me.”

 If Steve would have been looking, he would have seen the flash of red in the irises of his best friend’s eyes just before they shut, his arms snaking tightly around the Omega’s waist pulling them tight against one another.  A new fierce edge lingers in the sudden pressure of Bucky’s mouth against his, the pain-induced pleasure of his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.  And as the Omega pulled back to get a look at his chest, for a moment it was like he’d never seen his best friend before.  Steve knew, his face flushed as he desperately tried to touch and kiss every inch of Bucky he could reach, that he should be more embarrassed.  A few hours go, he would never so much as let Bucky hold his hand or hug him without going pink in the face, but here he was, sprawled out across his bed about to let him knot him while his date and Peggy – Steve forced himself to remember she’d agreed to let her boyfriend do this, that she’d nodded her consent – had left to give them privacy.

Bucky stilled his thoughts with the rip of fabric, Steve helping him shrug his now ruined shirt down his arms.  Impatiently Bucky pushed Steve back on the bed, straddling his hips.  Stars exploded behind Steve’s eyes at the contact, his head flinging back as he let out a low groan of impatience as he felt the swell of Bucky’s cock through his jeans pressing against him, his own achingly hard in his jeans.   Before Steve can say or do anything else Bucky’s sinking his teeth into his neck, a clear claim, Steve letting out a broken moan fisting his hand in his best friend’s shoulders to hang on for dear life as excited rolls of pleasure course through him.

He whimpered as Bucky pulled back, unhappy with the loss of friction, biting his lip at the look of amusement in his best friend’s face as he undid the button of his jeans.  Steve watched in anticipation, swallowing hard as Bucky stripped them off and he finally saw what he’d been craving since he went into heat. 

“Fuck… take me please, just take me.”  Steve whined.  His own hands shook as he tried to work himself out of his jeans.  Bucky swatted his hands away, Steve groaning in want as his best friend pulled the zipper down with his teeth.  Steve pushed him away and sat up to shimmy out of his jeans and underwear, his eyes flashing as he looked back at the straining Alpha, tense from the effort it was taking to stay still.  He reached behind himself, less embarrassed than he would have thought he would be to find he was already slick, that biology and desire had taken over while he was busy reveling in the intoxication way Bucky was making me feel.  As he pulled his fingers out, Bucky stiffened, sniffing.  He swallowed when he saw the wetness clinging to Steve’s fingers, a low growl escaping his throat.

“Last chance to run for it.”  Steve blinked, shocked.  He knew how hard it must be for his best friend to offer him an out even now, any doubts or fears he might have had melting as he watched his best friend sitting a respectful distance away waiting for an answer.  Steve crawled back over to him, looping his arms around his neck with a smile as he moved to straddle his waist.

“No, I choose you, remember?”  Steve said quietly, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  Bucky’s hands shook as they circled his waist, telling of the effort it was taking him to fight his instincts, to delay a claiming so very close.  “I want you to.  Now take me.”

With a broken howl, Bucky pressed him back into the mattress and slid into him, Steve biting back a cry at the fullness of it.  Inside him something shifted, his body taking over where his brain couldn’t.  Lifting his legs he wrapped them around the Alpha’s waist, one hand tangled in his hair as the other grasped onto his shoulder as Bucky started up a frenzied rhythm.  Steve whimpers with every steady, sure thrust of his best friend’s hips into him, his eyes tight shut as waves of pleasure course through him.

“I’ve always wanted you.”  Steve looked up, the possessiveness in Bucky’s voice only revving him on more.  There’s a dark, aggressive red lingering in the center of his eyes that makes Steve shudder even as he continued to pound into him, each thrust building the tension between them.  “I thought you’d never want me back, but here you are.  All these years I waited, waiting in dread for the day you came back to me with someone else’s scent under your skin, but you never did.  And now you’re mine.”

“James,” Steve said breathlessly, burying his face into Bucky’s neck.  “Kiss me, please.”

As he complied, Steve ground his himself back onto him, rewarded with a low growl of pleasure.  As the Alpha snaked an arm between their bodies, it only took a few strokes before Steve came with a start of surprise, spilling himself over their stomach as he clamped down around the hard cock inside him.  Bucky pushed him through the pleasure, his thrusts becoming erratic as he reached completion.  He came with a howl, his hips locking against Steve’s as his orgasm hits, his thick knot locking into place as he spills himself inside of Steve’s warmth, collapsing onto his best friend. 

As his breathing started to calm, Steve stroked a hand through Bucky’s hair, pleased in spite of himself that his first time had been with someone he trusted so much.  Now that it was over, he knew they’d have to deal with the shift in their dynamic, with whatever strain his had put on each of their relationships with Peggy, but that time would come soon enough.  He closed his eyes, content to fall into an easy sleep listening to his best friend’s heartbeat pressed tightly against his own. 


	6. Picking Up the Pieces

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imaged this would have happened.

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve sleep as he got dressed, leaning down as he buttoned his shirt to kiss his shoulder, Steve mumbling happily in his sleep as he rolled over.  He pulled the sheet up over the Omega’s tired body before taking a deep breath and heading out to find Peggy.

He didn’t have to look hard.  As soon as he’d opened the bedroom door, she and Clint had rushed him, the pair dragging him out into the living room and onto the couch.

“Is Steve okay?”  Peggy asked, calming instantly when he nodded.  Clint sighed in relief running a hand through his hair.  Bucky frowned as he looked the other Alpha over as Peggy got up to grab them a pitcher of lemonade and glasses from the kitchen.

“Are you alright Clint?”

“I’m fine… I just wish I could have done something for him, you know?  It’s my fault this happened.”  Clint said in a strained voice.  Bucky raised an eyebrow at him, secretly feeling a little superior.  There wasn’t much that could knock Barton down a peg.  “I should have known better, I should never have taken him to that club.”

“Look, you can’t think like that.  It’s just biology.  It was bound to happen sooner or later, and honestly, I’m a little glad it happened when he was with you.”  Bucky said honestly, looking away when Clint gave him a confused look.  “If it had been someone else… another Alpha… they might not have cared that it was Steve’s first time.  They would have rutted and knotted him before he could even cry out.”

“Is that really what you think of other Alphas?”  Clint asked, raising an eyebrow when Bucky blushed.

“I wouldn’t say that… more like it’s my greatest fear for my best friend.”  He sighed, absently fiddling with the top button of his shirt.  During his rush to get undressed, he seemed to have loosened the button to the point he couldn’t get it to stay closed, not that he minded.  “He’s so… different, you know?  He’s innocent, and trusting.  I don’t want him to lose that or get taken advantage of, that’s all.”

“Believe me, I understand.  That’s why I fell for him.”  Clint smiled as Peggy walked back in and set down the tray of drinks on the coffee table.  She hesitated before sitting down between them again.  Clearly now that her worry over Steve was sated, she wasn’t sure what to do with herself.  Bucky reached for her hand, smiling in relief when she didn’t hestitate to take it.  “Are you two going to be alright?”

“I’ve known these two my entire life.  I would had to have been blind not to notice the way this one looked at our favorite Omega, and even then I would have been able to cut the sexual tension with a knife.“  Peggy smirked, Bucky choking on his lemonade beside her as Clint laughed.  Looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend she smiled a little sadly, shaking her head.  “Not everyone loves just one person, you know?  Bucky’s always loved Steve, but I know he loves me too.”

“You say that like you think I’m only with you because Steve wasn’t interested.”  Bucky said with a frown.  “I knew it couldn’t work.  I moved on.  Tonight… he needed me, that’s all.  When he wakes up I’m sure he’ll say the same thing.”

“James Barnes, you listen to me.”  Peggy said angrily, scowling deeply as she turned her back on Clint to give her boyfriend the bitchiest face she could muster.  “I love you, and you love me.  Anything else really doesn’t matter to me, especially if it’s Steve.  If it were anyone else, man or woman, this would be an entirely different conversation – probably one where you walked away without your balls.  But for as long as I’ve known you, we’ve been the three of is: you and me and Steve.  If I had a problem with you taking his heat, I wouldn’t have suggested he live with us freshman year and had him around all the time, so calm down and stop making me feel edgy.”

Bucky nodded meakly, both of them turning to give Clint a strange look when he burst out laughing.

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen you look so submissive before.”  Clint grinned, Bucky blushing at the other Alpha’s teasing tone.

“If you don’t mind me asking… why did you refuse to knot him?”  Peggy asked suddenly, Clint looking down at his hands in his lap.  “If it’s too sensitive or something, I understand.   You just seemed really into him before, so it was weird when you backed down.“

“No, it’s alright, if it were me I’d want to know too.”  Clint sighed, running a finger around the rim of his cup with a sad smile.  “Believe me, I wanted to.  Everything in me was screaming to claim him.  It was more than just biology – I don’t know why, but I’m really drawn to him.  There’s just something about him that makes me want to be near him.”

“So if you wanted him – and believe me, he would have let you knot him – why didn’t you just say yes when he begged us?”  Bucky asked.

“I was too afraid I might hurt him.  I figured it was his first time from the way you act around him, and I had a bad experience knotting an omega when I was in high school.”  Clint said softly.  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, suddenly not wanting to look up at either of them.  “His name was Phil.  We’d been dating for six months when his heat hit, and he wanted me to knot him.  I’d never been with anyone before, but he said it would be alright… but it wasn’t.” 

“What happened?”  Peggy asked, chewing on the edge of her lip in nervousness.

“Apparently I have an absurdly large knot.”  Clint said, his face going red when she giggled.  “Yeah, if it wasn’t me I’d probably find it funny too – that, and if it hadn’t made Phil cry.  After that fiasco he never wanted to see me again, and I never dared to even think about knotting an omega again.”

He fell silent, Peggy and her boyfriend sharing a look that clearly said they were both secretly glad that Bucky’s been the one to help Steve sate his heat. 

“Peggy…”

“Oh, Steve’s awake!”  She jumped up, both of the boys sitting at attention at the sound of his voice.  She rolled her eyes, hurrying off to his room to check on him.  He was sitting up in bed when she entered his room, his hair tousled as he leaned back against the headboard.  “How’re you feeling?”

“A lot better actually.”  He said in a hoarse voice, wincing as he sat up a little straighter.  “A little sore, but I’d rather deal with that then going into heat again.”

“We were really scared for you for a while there.”  She said sadly, patting his hand as she sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“God, Clint probably thinks I’m a freak now.”  He sighed, his cheeks going pink as he thought of the disastrous end to their date.  “I went from being shy and nervous to a freaking horny slut in three seconds.” 

“Clint’s an Alpha, he knows how heats go, don’t worry.  He sat out on the couch with me the whole time to make sure you were alright.”  She said, flattening his hair absently as she spoke.

“So… Peggy, I’m sorry about… you don’t hate me now, do you?”  He asked breathlessly.

“Of course not.”  She smiled, patting his cheek affectionately.  “I’m sure things will feel strained between us all for a little bit, but it’s going to be alright.  It can’t be any worse than that time you got drunk and kissed me.  He got over that, and we’ll get through this.”

There was a knock at the bedroom door, Peggy and Steve looking up as Clint edged the door open peering inside.  Steve blushed, realized as his date stepped into the room that he’d never gotten out of bed to find a new shirt to replace the one Bucky had ripped off of him.  Peggy slid away from him with a smiled, rushing out of the room to leave them alone together.  Clint took her place on the edge of the bed, his eyes dilating as they raked up Steve’s naked torso.

“I’m sorry about tonight.” 

They spoke at the same time, smiling as they fell silent again.  Clint reached out and gently took the Omega’s hand, his thumb rubbing tenderly over his knuckles. 

“Clint, I’m sorry I ruined our date.”  Steve said quickly.

“You didn’t ruin anything.  I never should have taken you to that kind of place.”  Clint smiled softly, reaching up to tuck Steve’s hair behind his ear.  His hand lingered on Steve’s neck, a finger gingerly touching the bite Bucky had left there.  “Well, I’m glad Bucky was here to take care of you.”

“Yeah…”  Steve looked down, unsure what to say.

“Steve… if you don’t want to see me again, I’ll understand.” 

“No!”  Steve’s head shot up, his hands shooting out to grab Clint’s as he made to stand up.  The Alpha’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion but he didn’t try to pull away.  “Biology got in the way, that’s all/  Before… you know… I was actually having a really good time.”

“Really?  You’re not just saying that?”  Clint asked, smiling when the Omega nodded. 

“Do you think… we could try again?”  Steve asked.  “If… if you’d rather not, I’ll understand… I just thought –“

Steve let out a noise of surprise as Clint kissed him, melting into his strong arms as they wrapped around him.  The Alpha leaned over him carefully, pressing him back into his pillows as the Omega’s mouth parted under the insistence of his tongue.  When they finally pulled back to breath, Steve couldn’t wipe the stupidly large grin he was wearing off his face. 

“I think I’d be willing to give it another shot.”  Clint smiled, laughing as Steve pulled him back down into another kiss. 


	7. The New Pack is Formed

“Alright, get together and act like you love each other.”  Steve grinned, raising his camera.  Tony smirked, slinging an arm around Rhodey and Pepper’s shoulders.  Though she tried to hide it, Pepper couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face when Tony leaned in to kiss her cheek before doing the same to Rhodey.  Steve grinned as he took the picture, turning when Peggy called his name.

“Us next!”  She grinned, dragging Bucky forward by his sleeve.  He rolled his eyes as she posed, knocking him with her elbow until he wrapped his arms around her.  As soon as the flash went off she pushed Bucky’s hands down, waving her hands at Steve.  “Give me the camera, I want a good picture of the pair of you!”

“Better yet, let me take it.  The three of you need a good picture.”  Steve turned with a smile as Clint took the camera from his hands, motioning for him to join his best friends.  “Great party by the way, sorry I’m late.”

“We’ll just have to punish you later for making Steve wait.”  Peggy grinned, Steve blushing as she pulled him between her and her boyfriend.  Bucky smiled, ruffling Steve’s hair.  Sometimes, Steve felt like nothing had changed between them at all – but as Bucky slid his arm securely around Steve’s waist, he knew better.  Things were most certainly different than they had been a few months ago. 

“Now you two!” Peggy smiled, hurrying over to stand next to Clint.  Steve folded closer into his best friend, leaning his head against his shoulder.  From across the room Tony gave a cat call, Pepper shooting him a disapproving look as Steve’s face went pink just as Clint took the picture.

“Do you want one with me Clint?”  Steve asked hopefully, relief flooding him when he immediately nodded and handed the camera to Peggy.

It hadn’t been easy for the four of them after everything that had happened.  Whenever Steve went into heat, Clint stepped out of the picture so Bucky could handle it.  Sometimes Steve wished his boyfriend would trust himself to know he would never hurt him, but he knew why Clint was squeamish about it – and he’d be lying if he’d said he didn’t want Bucky.  Things had been awkward between the three roommates for a few weeks.  No one was sure how to act, or where this put their relationships with each other.  Sometimes, Peggy felt like leaving and said as much – but no one could doubt that Bucky loved her, no matter what he had with Steve. 

It wasn’t until Clint introduced Peggy to Pepper that things started to click into place.  After talking about her relationship with Tony, and his relationship with both her and Rhodey, Peggy started to loosen up and went back to normal.  Still, they weren’t without their jealous moments. 

Steve and Bucky were more inseparable than ever, and if they were honest with each other, they both still didn’t know where they stood.  Some days they were best friends, while on others they felt more like lovers or boyfriends.  In the end, Steve decided it was best not to label what they had – they were Steve and Bucky, and always would be.

And then there was Steve and Clint.

“Did you know as of tomorrow we’ll have been dated for four months exactly?”  Clint whispered into Steve’s ear as he slid up behind him.  Steve smiled as Clint kissed his neck, Peggy giggling as she snapped picture after picture of the two of them.  “I know this isn’t exactly… a normal relationship, especially for an Alpha and Omega, but I wouldn’t change a thing.  I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’ll always be glad you forgot your watch that day.”  Steve grinned, turning to kiss his boyfriend without caring who was watching them. 

“Wait, we need one more picture.”  Peggy grinned.

Even years later, when college was over and the four of them had been living together for over a year, every time he looked at the picture she’d taken of him, Bucky, and Clint, he remembered just how blessed he was. 


End file.
